What You Really Think Of Me
by Furny
Summary: When Troy hits his head, he wakes up in the hospital with the ability to read minds. This is a real wake up call because he learns who are and who aren't his real friends. He starts to understand what other people feel. More summary inside... TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

When Troy hits his head, he wakes up in the hospital with the ability to read minds.

This is a real wake up call because he learns who are and who aren't his real friends.

He starts to understand what other people feel.

There is one set back of this new found ability though: When he tries to hear his best friend's thoughts, he has a hard time getting through her intelligence

* * *

SO what do you think of it?

Needs a little work but it was inspired by the movie_ What Women Want. _

Will not have the same story line, it was just inspired by it because I watched it last night and thought up a whole new plot.


	2. Choose

It was a bright Friday morning and Troy Bolton was waiting outside for her best friend to come out so they could head to school. She walked out in all her fairly geeky glory, latching onto a book bag and a few large text books in her arm, and Troy had to smile at the girl who was always next to him.

"Hey Troy," she greeted him as she opened the passenger door and slid in next to him.

"Hi Gabs," he smiled back and started his car back up.

"Sorry it took me so long, it's the first time my mom has let Isabelle stay home with me while she's on business," Gabriella gave an apologetic smile about her fourteen-year-old sister and shrugged slightly, "I had to get her to the bus stop."

"No problem," Troy laughed and took off down the street towards the school, "we get there pretty early anyway."

"Let's hope Marissa isn't in a bad mood today," Gabriella muttered under her breath and Troy just looked over at her for a moment.

"I know you don't really like her," he sighed a little, "but she is really great once you get to know her."

"You can hang out with her as much as you like but I still say she threatened to hang me by my hair because she thought I was a threat to her and your relationship," she shrugged as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Even if she did," Troy jumped out of the car and before shutting the door, he said, "she will see that we are just best friends."

"Yea," she looked the other way and murmured to herself, "just best friends."

Once Gabriella had trekked her way in, she passed by a few friends and even Troy, who was to busy in a conversation with his blond bimbo of a girlfriend to notice his best friend finally came in. When she found her locker, she saw her best girl friend was hangin out there, waiting for her.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella approached with a small fake smile, opening her locker to get her books.

"You know he doesn't deserve you if he can't see how much you love him," Taylor put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"I just love him so much," Gabriella shrugged one of her shoulders to her the side of her head, "I wish I could just tell him how much I love him!"

"Tell who?" Gabriella jumped at the sound of Troy's voice right behind her.

"Uhmm," she stuttered out, "m-my neighbor's -uh- dog how much I love him."

He was quiet for a moment and then laughed out, "your neighbor's dog Gabs?"

"Well," she was a little bit jumpy with lying, " you see he's deaf and I can't tell him I love him like all the other dogs," she mentally slapped herself.

"Well," he chuckled at how cute she was when she lied, "anyway... I'll see you later Gabs."

"Yea," she waved as he walked backwards, away from her, "bye."

"I can't believe he doesn't realize how much he loves you subconsciously!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Shh!" Gabriella giggled, trying to cover Taylor's mouth with her hand so she couldn't say anything else that might start rumors, "be quiet!"

"Let's just get to class before the bell rings," Taylor and Gabriella linked arms and laughed while on their way to homeroom.

It wasn't until after school that day when Gabriella saw Troy again. Of course, he was talking to Marissa and they were flirting constantly.

"You ready to go?" Gabriella walked up to the two and smiled at them but only got one smile back, along with an evil frown.

"Oh no," Troy panicked a little, "I totally forgot! Mar and I are going to that new diner on seventh street."

"You forgot? You bring me home every day!" Gabriella shook her head a little and turned away towards the doors disappointingly.

"Can you show her to my car?" Troy asked right as she was about to exit, "I have to go get my gym bag."

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked but when she saw his expression she sighed and motioned for barbie-oops-Marissa to follow her, "come on."

After walking down the aisle of the parking lot, they found his car and as she was about to leave, she heard, "I will get rid of you, you know."

"By the time you get rid of me, Troy will be your mindless zombie and I wouldn't want to be with his friend anymore anyway," she shook her head at the blond and started walking away angrily.

"It won't be much longer," the girl smirked and started filing her nails as she leant against Troy's car.

Gabriella suddenly became furious and stomped back to the blond with her finger pointing her straight in the face, "Troy will realize how disgusting you are before you make it there," and the sad thing is, she didn't believe her own words.

"What are you doing Gabriella?" Troy approached as Gabriella took a step back from Marissa.

"She was threatening me to break up with you," Marissa put her best scared face on and pouted.

"What?" Troy could barely believe it, but he was so confused by what he thought was love, "You did?"

"What? Of course not!" Gabriella didn't continue, she knew it was helpless. The two had been dating for a month and it always ended with Troy believing his new girlfriend and she always won, "You know what?"

"What?" Troy asked, still a little bit mad by what he was being fed by his girl.

Gabriella turned to Marissa, "You win... You want Troy to yourself? Have him. I don't want anything to do with him."

"No," Troy said as she started walking away, "wait Gabriella... Don't go."

"Goodbye Troy," she exclaimed harshly, running down the street, "I don't know you anymore."

"Let her go Troy," Marissa whispered in her ear, "she's not worth it."

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe," he turned to her, "I need to go catch up with her.

"But Troy!" Marissa fumed, he still wanted her, "What about me?"

"You have a car," he jumped into his car and started towards Gabriella's street, looking everywhere for her. He finally spotted her two blocks down, walking slowly, "come on, get in."

"No," Gabriella shook her head as he started driving slowly next to her, "not again."

"I'm sure whatever you said to Marissa can be forgiven," Troy said softly.

"Look," Gabriella stopped abruptly and walked to Troy's car window but when she spoke, it was completely calm, "I know you like her a lot, but you just don't see how mean she is to me. So choose; me or her?"

"What? I'm not gonna choose!" he exclaimed madly, "I shouldn't have to!"

"Anyone else, I would support you with, but she is not getting my vote," Gabriella continued in a small voice.

"Give me until tomorrow to choose," he looked down painfully, who was he to choose?

"Fine," she stepped back and started down the road, it hurt. It hurt like hell that he didn't automatically choose her.

* * *

Did you see the HSM3 preview? (I cant wait!)

I cracked up at-

Sharpay: Hey Troy... When's the big game (Cell phone rings)

Troy: Uh... yesterday.

Sharpay: Well good luck!

And I almost cried when-

Gabriella: I'm a lot better at saying goodbye then you

Troy: Why you saying good bye?

Anyway review!


	3. The Accident

Troy dreaded the next day because he still couldn't make up his mind. In fact after taking a shower that morning, he stood pacing back and forth in his room. _How can she just tell me to choose? I love Gabriella so much but Marissa is an awesome girlfriend, but if I pick the wrong one, it will be bad for me._

Just then, he made up his mind and he bolted out of his room only to slip halfway down the stairs-on a mini basketball.

And everything went black.

"Troy... Troy," he heard distantly and suddenly he woke up to find himself in a hospital, "Are you ok?"

He looked up at the older nurse that was monitering him, "Yea yea, but my head hurts."

_So does mine boy,_ Troy thought he heard.

He looked up and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing?" her mouth moved but then he heard, _What a nut case._

"What happened?" he asked quietly, reaching up to rub his head only to find a bandage.

"You're lucky kid, that was a nasty fall," the nurse looked down at her board, "you have a bad bruise and a big scrape though, not to mention you broke your nose."

"Wow," Troy sat back and sighed, running a hand over the cast on his nose.

"There's a girl outside waiting for you," the nurse told him, "she's been there since you came in, do you want me to send her in?" _She's a real cutie, you should go out with her._

"Yea sure," he nodded but it hurt so he stopped. _Who?_

"Troy!" it was Gabriella, "Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"I think so," he looked like he was in pain.

"Do you need anything?" Gabriella asked worriedly. _Thank God you're ok. I don't know what I'd do if you died!_

"What?" he took a double take.

"Do you need anything?" she repeated. _What's wrong with him? Is he losing his hearing?_

"No thank you?" he was completely confused, he heard her but didn't see her mouth move.

"Your mom called right when you got here and I came straight here," she told him caringly. _I've been here for four fricken hours! You're lucky I love ya so much._

"Where's Mar?" he asked in wonder. _I probably shouldn't have asked that._

"I called her earlier, but she said she couldn't miss her morning workout," Gabriella told him quietly, worried about his reaction. _What a bitch. She can't even come see her boyfriend when he gets admitted into the hospital just because of a workout!_

"What?" _am I hearing things?_

"She's coming later," Gabriella simplified and looked at him oddly, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Just as he was about to answer, the door slammed open, "Troysie! I'm so glad you're not dead!" _My reputation would be ruined!_

"Yea me too," he shook his head. _I must be hearing things!_

"You know," Gabriella broke his wonder, "I should probably leave." _She's just gonna make me look like the mean one-again._

"Bye Gabriella," Marissa said snottily. _She's definately giving Troy up. He'll be just mine soon._

"Wait!" Troy exclaimed to Gabriella, "What about your options?"

"I know who you would choose Troy," Gabriella looked down and Troy could tell there were tears about to fall. _I just wish it was me._ And she left.

"She was gonna make you choose?" Marissa acted to be all innocent. _Thank god I didn't have to do that._ "I have to go," Marissa waved, following out the door, "bye!"

Troy sat thinking about what just happened. _It's like I can read minds... But that's so completely impossible._

"Are you ok Troy?" his mom burst into the room and sat on the bed slightly. _My baby! Thank god you're ok! I love you soo much!_

"Yea," he nodded lightly and hugged her.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow evening," his mom informed him.

"Good, hospitals always freak me out," Troy laughed with a small shudder.

"What happened between the girls?" his mother wondered out loud to her son.

"They always blame each other for starting fights... Gabriella says that Marissa is trying to drive her away and Marissa says that Gabriella wants me all to herself," Troy tried to explain with a heavy heart.

"Who do you believe?" _Believe Gabriella, she is such a sweetie. The girl could never lie. Besides the two of you together would be an adorable couple. I wish you could see that._

"I don't know," Troy was shaking his head slightly from what his mother was thinking

"Has Gabriella ever lied to you Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked quetly. _She's never lied to me that's for sure._

"No," he said distantly, trying to think of any moment in his life when Gabriella lied, "she even blew my surprise party two years ago," he chuckled lightly at the memory of Gabriella spilling the well kept secret. _It can't be her._

"Now what about Marissa?" _I never liked her. She's not as polite as Gabriella and definately not as sweet._

"Well," Troy thought for a moment, "There was one time when she told me she was home studying and I found her at the mall."

"Who's it gonna be?" _If you choose Marissa, I'll disown you._

"I think I know," I smiled happily and laid back in bed, "I think I know."

_Now what am I going to do about this newfound power?_

* * *

OMG! I caught a 20 inch large mouth bass today!!

I was just freaking out the whole time! I had a sunny on my hook and he just tried eating my sunny and i pulled him up!!

I'm so ecstatic right now!

That's why I updated!

Anyway...

So on my last story (that I'm still working on)

I gave treats away for every review!

Should I do that again?

Hizzah for HSM3! CAN"T WAIT!


	4. Supernatural Ability

Capitulo tres es aqui! (Chapter three is here!)

Monday came quicker than Troy expected and after shoving notes into Gabriella and Marissa's lockers, he went to wait for them in the gym where he told them to meet him. People passing by gave Troy sympathetic looks because of the large bandage that still graced his head and the odd looking cast that fitted just over his nose. He would just politely smile lazily as they waved and walked away. Right at the time he told them to meet him, he saw Gabriella push herself through the large wooden doors of the gym and make her way towards him. Gently, she sat two feet away from him on the bleechers.

"I need to talk to you," Troy scooted a little closer and turned to look at her.

"Why," she asked. _So you can tell me you never want to see me again?_

Just then, Marissa came stomping in, soaking wet, "I fell into the pool this morning!"

"Why were you by the pool?" Troy asked curiously. _She doesn't swim or anything._

"Oh I was waiting for a friend," she lied, _I was checking out the swim team duh._

_Liar,_ I heard from Gabriella's mind.

"Now tell me," Troy paused slightly, "Who is trying to drive the other away?"

Gabriella stayed quiet, not wanting to fight but her mind said otherwise. _Marissa! If he doesn't believe his best friend of oh so many years, I'm never talking to him again! No matter what!_

"It was Gabriella Troysie," Marissa put on her best pouty face with her lie but Troy heard the actual truth. _He'll never want her ever again because he has me now. My popularity status has gone way up since I started dating him! It's so fun being evil._

"Marissa," Troy looked up at her, "Leave... we're over."

"What?" _he did not just break up with me!_

"I believe Gabriella," he shrugged his shoulders, "she's never lied to me before."

"I wouldn't lie either!" Marissa actually did lie. _You'll pay Gabriella._

"Either leave or Gabriella and I will," he told Marissa off and they watched her stomp out the way she came in, leaving puddles behind her.

Gabriella stood there in confusion, _I thought for sure he was too in love with her to see her true side. I really thought he was going to ditch me. I guess I didn't have enough faith in him._

Troy felt the guilt rise inside, _I almost did believe Marissa._

"Troy I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't choose you right away," Troy apologized too, "I was too confused."

"We better go to class," Gabriella held out her hand for him to take and they headed for the door together.

"Wait," he needed to tell someone about his new power and he knew it was her, "I-I um I think I can read minds."

Gabriella stood stalk still in confusion, "What?" _That's not possible! Are you going crazy?_

"I've been hearing people's thoughts," Troy tried to explain.

"Prove it," she told him. _How can he read people's minds?_

"I don't know! I just can," he answered her thoughts.

"Ok, what am I thinking now," _Taylor loves Chad._ She didn't believe him so she didn't know she was breaking her big secret.

"Taylor loves Chad?" and Gabriella screamed... loudly.

"You better not tell him," Gabriella panicked a little, _what will I do? He's bound to find out **my** secret now!_

"First of all, I_ will_ tell Chad because he loves her back and second," he paused looking at her for an explanation, "What secret?"

"No one said anything about secrets!" she exclaimed, _x equals the square root of the divisor times the quantity of tomatoes I want to throw at myself!_

"Are you trying to cover your thoughts with math or just random babbling?" he asked because what was in her mind was strange.

"Mostly just random babbling," _Don't think it, don't think your secret out! Cross multiply and x times one-hundred divided by the variable..._

"You will think it sometime and I will find out," he winked as they opened the door to their homeroom.

"Alright class," the teached stood up, "now that everyone is here, let's begin." _Just a few more years until retirement! _

Troy chuckled lightly at the teacher's thought as he started writing notes down.

"Dude," Chad approached behind him as soon as the teacher was done with her morning spew, "What's up?" _You've got Gabriella gittery over there. Did you finally tell her you love her?_

"I'm not in love with Gabriella," Troy whispered to his buddy.

"I didn't say you were," _At least not out loud..._

"I just thought that's what you were going to say next," Troy covered himself.

Chad looked at his friend skeptically, "Well it was." _How did he-_

"I broke up with Marissa though," Troy informed him as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's too bad," _Thank God! You should marry Gabriella now. Troy and Gabriella: The perfect couple._

Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed out, "by the way... Gabriella told me that Taylor loves you."

"YES!" he did the cabbage patch which was cut short when Taylor and Gabriella appeared next to them. _I LOVE YOU TOO TAYLOR!_

"What are you two up to?" Taylor asked curiously as she just saw Chad dancing oddly. _You're so cute Chad... I wish you would ask me out to the movies._

Troy leant up a little to whisper in Chad's ear, "ask her out to the movies!"

"Um... Taylor," Chad started nervously, "Could I talk to you over here?" _Wish me luck man._

"Well at least they're cute together," Gabriella smiled at the two. _I wish my dream guy would ask me out... Gabriella and-TROY! STOP LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS! You would have figured it out more easily if you wouldn't have told me about your supernatual ability_

"I can't help it!" he laughed lightly, "So who's the guy you like?"

"There is no way I am telling you!" Gabriella exclaimed. _You wouldn't like it._

"How do you know?" Troy asked her cautiously.

"I just do," she shook her head as he started walking her to their next class. _He wouldn't ever love me back._

"I'm sure any normal guy would be ecstatic to have you as their girlfriend," Troy countered back: It was probably true.

"He's not your average joe," Gabriella told him quietly. _He's wonderful, kind, caring, funny, loving, and all around great and I love him so much._

"Why wouldn't I like him?" he wondered aloud to her.

"I said you wouldn't like it," _You love him._

"So he's one of my close friends?" Troy asked curiously.

"No," she didn't lie, "Oh look we're at class let's go in." and she slipped in. _My Very Close Friend..._

_She has a close friend that I don't know?_

* * *

Who the HECK could she be talking about... I wonder...

I just want you all to know that the Bass I caught the other day was delicious!

It was sooooooooooooo good!

Mmmm.

Anyway ummm... I think i have a good plan for this story but i need to find a way to get into it... hmmm.

Did you like it? I hope you did!

I do... but of course- I wrote it.


	5. Mr Mumpkins

You know that distinct feeling you get when your thoughts wander to what another person is doing at the exact moment your thoughts are on them? In my attention I find that happening quite a lot but even more when I daydream I think of her. I find it completely impossible at some moments to think of anything else no matter what I'm doing. As much as I don't want to fall in love with my best friend, I feel as though I'm subconsciously watching her every move. And the fact that I'm just about always with her, sure doesn't help me much. Most of the time I end up just wanting to be around her, to be truly graced with her wonderful presence gets me on top of the world. And she doesn't know. Now, I'm here, at home, thinking I should never have told her about my new ability, oh yea, her is of course, Gabriella Montez. If I wouldn't have told her about my ability, she would have thought her crush by now and I would have had the chance to beat the living shit out of him. I suppose she's not very observative if she can't see how much I love her. How long have I loved her? Oh I don't know, pretty much forever. I had that month with Marissa but I was just too blinded by what I thought was love to see the real thing in Gabriella, and I do mean the real thing. She's just so perfect. Even though I didn't automatically choose her over Marissa, she gave me a chance to answer, and by the way, I'm very sorry about that, I just wanted love I suppose. It's been a while since I've actually hung out with her. She pretty much avoided me all week but it's Saturday and we _always _hang out on Saturdays.

I think I have forgotten to mention what I'm doing. Well actually I'm sitting in my room, with a dusty old box filled with our childhood memories. Then, as I start to pull the flaps out from under each other, my door opens slightly with a knock.

"Come in," I call to the person joining me.

"Hey Troy," it's Gabriella just on time as per usual, "What's up?"_Are you looking for your disgusting shirt again? Good luck, I burned it._

"You burned that shirt?" ok so the shirt was a little inappropriate but did she have to burn it?

"I forgot you could read minds," she blushes slightly and sits next to me, making sure to flatten her skirt as she does. _What's that box?_

"This? It's our memory box," I smile brightly and go back to opening it, taking out the first object in the box, a Teddy Bear.

"Mr. Mumpkins!" she exclaims excitedly, a wide grin appears on her face and I chuckle lightly. _I haven't seen him since we made this box._

"That was a fun night when I won him for you!" I think back to that carnival that I brought her to and won a basket ball shooting game.

"Yea it was," she seems to reminisce herself. _I fell in love that night._

"You what? With who?" I'm infuriated, _I_ love her.

"With-with Mr. Mumpkins," I know she's lying, she's a terrible liar. Another quality I find about her, beautiful. _The bear! The bear!_

I decide not to push her and move onto the next subject, "why have you been avoiding me all week?"

"Well I don't want you to find out who I'm in love with," she tells me simply, "I found a way not to think about him."

"And how is that?" I ask her slightly bummed that I wouldn't get to know.

"Listen," she stops talking but I hear her thoughts. _President Lincoln was assassinated in the Ford Theater by John Wilkes Booth._

"Oh so your weapon is your inteligence?" I wonder how I'll break her into telling me.

"Yes I guess it is," she shrugs and we go back to picking out stuff from our memory box.

**Monday**

Saturday was really fun! Gabriella and I hung out at my place for a long time, looking through our memory box, playing video games, eating pizza. Then we went out to a movie and had ice cream. Not once did I get her to think about the guy she likes. Every time I related a question to it, she would think of something really smart. Now, in homeroom on Monday, I can't help but watch her day dream and I find that I can hear her thoughts even as far away as I am.

_I wish he could see how much I love him. He's the blindest person ever. I love-_

"Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus interrupted my mind reading, "As interesting as the back of Ms. Montez's head is, I would like you to pay attention to Shakespeare."

Gabriella snapped her head back at the sound of her name and watches me with a glare.

"Yes Ms. Darbus," I say obediently and start listening to the teacher.

As soon as the bell rang and we were out of the classroom, Gabriella slapped me on the back of the head.

"You were listening to my thoughts again!" she exclaims angrily._ Can't I have anything to myself?_

"Well I just-"

"I'm sorry but you're not going to get it out of me!" she stomps away from me. Maybe I won't get it out of her... but what about her other best friend?

* * *

I know this is short and it's been a while but I was busy and I have writer's block... I hope you review anyway.

I'm not sure how long the story will go.

Keep reading!

Luv ya lots.

Toodles.

BTW

Type in, "7 Things spoof," onto youtube and watch the first one, by venetian princess.

It's pretty funny!


	6. Taylor

"Urrrrgh!!" I exclaim restlessly. _How am I supposed to get Taylor alone so I can ask her?_

"Troy!" my mom calls from downstairs, _what could she want?_

"What?" I open the door to my room and yell down.

"One of your nice friends are here, should I send her up?" _Who could that be? Gabriella is pissed off at me._

"Yea sure," I go back and lay on my bed as I hear someone pounding up the stairs.

"Troy Bolton! What did you do to my best friend?!" _Perfect it's Taylor!_

"Relax relax," I laugh slightly, "I just kept asking her who she likes." _So I can beat the shit out of him._

"What did she say?" Taylor asks sitting down next to me. _Did she confess to him?_

"She wouldn't tell me," I sigh and look at her sadly, pouting.

"That means she doesn't want you to know," Taylor pats me on the back and smiles sadly. _If only she would tell you... I know you love her back._

"What was that?" I look up at her from my spot on the bed. _I know you love her back??_

"Troy just stop bugging her," she stands up and walks towards the door and stands in the doorway.

"Please tell me who she likes," I practically plead with her, although I have a guess now.

"I can't Troy," _She loves you Troy. _And she turns and walks away.

After I was sure that Taylor was out of my house, I jump off the bed and look down the hall both ways. As soon as I knew no one was around, I shut my door and jump up and down screaming, "SHE LOVES ME!"

What do you know, I wasn't actually alone because as soon as I fall back onto my bed, the door opens to reveal _her. _

"Whoa." I roll off the side and flop to the floor with a 'BAMM.'

Gabriella walks to the bed and laughs as she lays down and looks down at me, "A. I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier and B. who loves you?"

"No Gabs, I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me," she smiles at me as I stand up and scoot next to her, "but... Taylor showed up earlier today."

"Yea and?" she smiles at me and stares into my eyes, looking for something. _Why would Taylor come here?_

"She wanted me to lay off," I give her a lopsided smile, "but she thought up the person you like."

"What?!" _She didn't!_

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I drop a smile from my face to try and fool her.

"Well- I ... just- I don't- um... I love you," I see the edges of her mouth tug a little and she tries to move away from me. _I really love you._

"Well guess what," I pull her back down and swing my left leg over her body to straddle her softly as she froze, "I love you too."

And as most stories lead to, I leant down and kissed her with so must passion, our kids will feel it... our... as in Gabriella and Troy... her and I.

"Finally," I heard someone mutter and look to the door to find my mom and dad watching us as we experienced our first kiss together.

"You're beautiful," I grin down at her.

"You're pretty handsome yourself," she laughs lightly and I get off her to go and close the door on my parents' faces with a laugh.

"I love you," I can't help but say it again.

"I love you too," _I always have._

* * *

Omg I couldn't think of anything else... I don't think I'll stop here because he still has his powers but I'm going on Vacay.

Review!

Luv ya lots


	7. Gone

It was a week after Troy finally asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend and everything was going good, except Gabriella was getting a little angry that Troy knew her every thought and was completely annoyed. Troy, of course, didn't know what to do because he couldn't help but hear her thoughts.

On the way to pick her up to take her to dinner, he was rushing a little bit to get there and before he knew it, he was hitting the breaks when a young boy ran after a ball right in front of his car.

And everything went black.

"Troy," he heard through the darkness, "Troy wake up babe! Please wake up."

He grunted a little and opened his eyes slightly, "Gabriella?"

"Baby, are you ok?" she was obviously concerned as she leaned over him.

"I think so," he rubbed his head, "but my head hurts."

"Yea," she pushed some bangs out of his face, "you hit it on the airbag pretty hard."

"What happened?" Troy tried to sit up but was face with difficulty when he saw that his arm was wrapped in a hard cast.

"A little boy ran out onto the road and you stopped just in time," Gabriella sat on the bed next to him.

"How long have I been here?" he looked around and saw a few flowers and his parents sleeping on chairs across from him.

"Since five last night, it's nearly three in the morning," she looked tired, bags were drooping from her eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," he looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"No way," she whispered and kissed his lips softly and his eyes shut tightly, "What are you thinking Troy?"

"I'm thinking that I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world," he chuckled lightly and kissed her again, "What are you thinking?"

"Well I'm thinking- wait... you don't know what I'm thinking?" she asked increduously, shocked slightly.

"I-I don't," he whispered to himself, "I guess the normal Troy is back."

"Good," she smile at him, "that's who I fell in love with."

"I guess you'll just have to tell me what you're thinking about now," he was glad his power was gone, "because baby I'm back!"

"Thank goodness," she giggled and kissed him again.

"Well I for one am glad I had the power at least for a little while," he informed her with a laugh, "otherwise we wouldn't be together."

"That's true my dear," she shifted off the bed and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"No no no," he shook his head slightly and scooted over on the bed, "lay by me."

"Alright," she removed herself from the seat and again sat on the bed to lay down next to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he wrapped his casted arm around her.

"I love you too," she snuggled closer and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I think that it's done guys!

Give me your last opinion on how I did! PLEASE!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
